


Tumblr Prompts

by acercrea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1 sentence next 5, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Pepper, Matchmaking, Tumblr Prompt, getting engaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: This is where I am going to put random writing prompt responses. Will be a multi fandom display of love. Pairings and prompt will be in the chapter title.





	1. Sterek, "The power had been out for three hours."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Teenwolf: Sterek - The power had been out for three hours

“ _The power had been out for three hours_ by that point,” Stiles began.

“I kept telling him that Kira was going to take down the whole grid when we were planning this stupid thing, but of course he has never listened to me, even now,” Derek interjected.

“Hey, taking the power out was your idea, and the power was definitely out. Anyway, he was unconscious on the table, blood everywhere, wound not healing right because Deaton had trouble finding the bullet by candlelight and it was in there too long, and I was overcome by this feeling that if he died, that was it; I would never love anyone else. So, I grabbed his hand and knelt down so I could talk in his ear, tears streaming down my face because I thought he might actually die, and I told him, ‘You are not allowed to die here, we have to get married and adopt a million children and grow old together, and we can’t do any of that if you die and I will never love anyone else the way I love you, you stubborn, grumpy, infuriatingly perfect man, you need to wake up so I can ask you to marry me and we can spend the rest of our lives together,’” Stiles recounted, squeezing Derek’s hand as he turned his bright smile toward his partner.

“And I opened my eyes and said, ‘Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot. There has been a ring box hidden in my sock drawer for six months. I never found the right time, but if you are proposing to me then I guess this is as good a time as any to give it to you,’” Derek remembered, turning to lock eyes with Stiles and leaning in to kiss him gently then resting their foreheads together as they started into each other’s eyes.

“Wait a minute,” Sherriff Stilinski started, “Derek almost died tonight? No, hold on, Kira caused the power outage? Because the technician I talked to said that several transformers overloaded in succession, which took down the grid. No, none of that is important. Jesus, my son is engaged to a werewolf.”

“Surprise!” Stiles responded, holding out his hand to display the ring, causing Derek to chuckle under his breath.

“Son, I love you, and I’m happy for you, but you are going to be the death of me one of these days. Just promise you will wait a bit to start adopting. I am too young to be a Grandpa,” John requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want one of your own send me a comment with a pair and a sentence or come find me on Tumblr @acercrea


	2. Tony x Pepper - In my defense, Pepper approved of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony x Pepper - In my defense, Pepper approved of this.

  * Tony x Pepper - In my defense, Pepper approved of this.



 

“ _In my defense, Pepper approved of this_ ,” Tony started as the elevator doors opened to reveal a very angry looking Steve.

“I think it could be good for you, get you back out in the world. Show them that you aren’t a terrorist or enemy of the state anymore. The government wasn’t very kind or fair to you the last couple of years, we need to counter that in a meaningful way and getting you out there in the public eye doing good for the families that were decimated by the snap is the best way to do that,” Pepper reasoned, making her way to the couch in the middle of the room, sitting down with her tablet and tucking her legs under her.

“What about the PR consultant. Is she strictly necessary?” Steve asked, crossing his arms and glaring at her from across the room.

“Yes, we are engaging in a public relations campaign, the PR consultant is an essential part of that,” Pepper replied.

“And her assistant?” Steve demanded.

“You would have to ask her that, but as the person who managed Tony’s public image for nearly 6 years I can say it is a very demanding job and requires all the help you can get. Now, is there anything else?” Pepper questioned.

“Not at the moment, but I know where to find you if there is,” Steve grumbled, turning on his heal and leaving the way he had come.

“Do you think it will work?” Tony asked as soon as the doors of the elevators closed, walking over to sit next to Pepper, a fresh scotch in his hand.

“We found a PR consultant who could be the reincarnation of Peggy Carter, who has an assistant who could be Bucky’s clone, both of whom lost partners in the snap. If he doesn’t fall for at least one of them I will be very surprised. I just want him to be happy again,” Pepper commented, reading emails from the screen in her lap.

“You are very sexy when you do that whole evil mastermind thing, have I ever told you that? Everyone thinks I am the plotter in the relationship, but you are the most diabolical matchmaker that has ever existed,” Tony remarked, moving her hair aside so he could kiss her neck.

“Tony, what if he decides to come back to yell at us?” Pepper sighed, setting her tablet to the side.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. lock down the penthouse for an hour, no scratch that, make it four, we are going to be a while. Block all calls too. Don’t disturb us unless someone dies,” Tony ordered.

“You got it, Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied over Pepper’s giggle as Tony pressed his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want one of your own send me a comment with a pair and a sentence or come find me on Tumblr @acercrea


End file.
